Power Rangers Ultimate alliance
Power Rangers Ultialliance is a fanfictional series based on an adaption of the series, Boukenger - Gokaiger - Metalder - Armor hero - Garo makai - Ryukendo - Gransazer -Tomica Hero Rescue Fire - Kamen Rider Hibiki - Ultraman X - Justiriser - N/A - All Super Sentais - Kamen Rider Hibiki - Armor Hero Xt - Korean Rayforce Sypnosis before the operations center morphin mighty was destroyed Zordon sack his son aka Red there sent him to a safer dimension with another family he went to school warriors and fight appear as red rangers was destroyed by Venjix and celestial boat picked him and gave him the powers of red millennium ranger helping other red rangers train wendy to be the gold ranger tommy with the powers that he gave his father became cybertron kimberly found the pink gem became the pink dino thunder received help from the SPD and at last to Garo as sentinel gold ranger Characters Rangers = Planet Of Aka Red And Garo Golden Morphers *'MAGNUM MORPHER ◆◆◆◆◆◆●' *[[MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER|'MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER']]◆''' * [[DINO MORPHER|'''DINO MORPHER]]◆''' * [[CYBERZEONIZER|'''CYBERZEONIZER]]◆''' * [[SHADOW MORPHER|'''SHADOW MORPHER]]◆''' * [[SPD MORPHER|'''SPD MORPHER]]●''' * '''GOLD NEO MORPHER ◆''' * [[SENTINEL MORPHER|'''SENTINEL MORPHER]]' ◆' * Super Universal Morpher◆ Arsenal * PRIASMA ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * Millennium Disks ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * Power gems◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[Lighting Crystals|'Lighting Crystals']]◆''' * '''POWERRANGERS AND SENTAI ADRESS BOOK◆ * VICTORY BALL◆ * [[X SUPER SWORDS|'X SUPER SWORDS']]' ◆' * Ultra Power Weapons ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * MAGNUM MORPHER BLASTER MODE◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[Astral Blaster|'Astral Blaster']] ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[SUPER MEGA SABER|'SUPER MEGA SABER']]◆''' * [[NINJA STORM SWORD|'''NINJA STORM SWORD]]◆''' * [[DELTA BLASTERS|'''DELTA BLASTERS]]◆''' * [[TYRANNO ROD|'''TYRANNO ROD]]◆''' * [[POWER CAÑON|'''POWER CAÑON]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[GOLD SWORD|'GOLD SWORD']]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM BLASTER|'''MILLENNIUM BLASTER]]◆''' * [[SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD|'''SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD]]◆''' * '''DRAGON GAUTLET◆ * SUPER MAGNUM BLASTER◆ * Ultra Super Saber◆◆◆◆◆◆● * RANGER CHEST X◆ Vehicles * Base Air Aquatic Train Ship◆◆◆◆◆● * BATTLE CARS◆◆◆◆◆● * [[Boat Celestial|'Boat Celestial']]◆''' * [[RVD CARS|'''RVD CARS]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[VECTOR CYCLES|'VECTOR CYCLES']]◆◆◆◆◆● * MILLENNIUM WOLF CYCLE◆ Modes And Powers * [[SOUL CALLING PINK|'SOUL CALLING PINK']]◆''' * [[SOUL CALLING RED|'''SOUL CALLING RED]]◆''' * [[MORPH OLD RANGERS VR|'''MORPH OLD RANGERS VR]]◆''' * '''RED MILLENNIUM DRAGON BATTILIZER◆ * [[BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING|'BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING']]◆''' * [[KNIGHT MODE|'''KNIGHT MODE]]◆''' * [[SUPER DINO MODE|'''SUPER DINO MODE]]◆''' * [[BATTLE GRID MODE|'''BATTLE GRID MODE]]◆''' * [[NInja Mode|'''NInja Mode◆◆◆]] Zords * [[ULTRA GINGAULTRAZORD|'ULTRA GINGAULTRAZORD']] * ULTIMATE GINGAZORD ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * ULTIMATE MAGNA ULTRAZORD ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * ULTIMATE HYPER PHOENIX MEGAZORD ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * RESCUE PHOENIX JET ZORD ◆ * [[MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD|'MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD']]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD]]◆''' * [[SENTINEL ZORD|'''SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' * [[BLUE LION ZORD|'''BLUE LION ZORD]]◆''' * '''VR TROOPERTRON ZORD◆ * [[BISON AND RHINO ZORD|'BISON AND RHINO ZORD']]◆''' * [[LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS|'''LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS]]◆''' * [[PREDATOR MEGAZORD|'''PREDATOR MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD|'''THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD|'''TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD]]◆''' * '''TRICERATOPS BLIZARD ZORD◆ * [[FIRE DIMETROZORD|'FIRE DIMETROZORD']]◆''' * [[DRILL ZORD|'''DRILL ZORD]]◆''' * [[BUGGY ZORD|'''BUGGY ZORD]]●''' * [[GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG|'''GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG]]◆''' * [[DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD|'''DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' ' ' '''Auxiliary Zords * MASTER MEGAZORD * [[KNIGHT LION ZORD|'KNIGHT LION ZORD']] * [[LION MEGAZORD|'LION MEGAZORD']] * [[KNIGHT EAGLE ZORD|'KNIGHT EAGLE ZORD']] * ' SCORPION ZORD' * NAVY BEETLE ZORD * [[EAGLE MEGAZORD|'EAGLE MEGAZORD']] * [[SHARK MEGAZORD|'SHARK MEGAZORD']]' ' * [[TECHNO SCORPION MEGAZORD|'TECHNO SCORPION MEGAZORD']] * BEETLE MEGAZORD Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Ultimate Power Activate * red ranger : power of the souls power of red millennium * pink ranger : pink ranger power * orange ranger : spd emergency * shadow ranger : spd emergency * cybertron ranger : cybertron power * gold millennium ranger : gold millennium power * gold sentinel ranger : Sentinel Ranger Activate * Ancient Power = Ultra Rangers Ranger Roll Calls ' ☀when they are together say this phrase each phrase has its transformation *'Aka Red: Red Millennium Ranger / Millennium Ranger X' *'Kimberly: Pink Dino Ranger Power' *'Boom : Spd Orange Ranger' *'Sky ; Spd Shadow Ranger' *'Tommy: V.R Cybertron Ranger' *'Wendy : Gold Mille nnium Ranger' *'Garo : Gold Sentinel Ranger' *'Ryut : The Ancient Beast Soldier' *'Master Kouga : Hyper Knight' *'Nimbara : Dragon Pink' *'''''TigerBot Sword Warrior *'Chimera Beast : Shogun Battle' *'Aka Red: The Power Of The Past And Millennium And Ready Together' All: Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance ! ''' 'ALLIES ' * [[BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE|'''BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE]] * [[Thirdbot|'Thirdbot']] * [[Mystic Mother|'Mystic Mother']] Characters ''Ultra Warriors'' Arsenal Past Rangers Ex red Rangers [[Veterans Rangers|'Veterans Rangers']] Ex Villains * [[THRAX|'THRAX']] * [[VRAK Y SCULPIN|'VRAK Y SCULPIN']] * VENJIX * [[IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -|'IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -']] Evil Rangers Soldiers * [[Ex Soldiers|'Ex Soldiers']] * [[FRIZARDS|'FRIZARDS']] * [[X BORGS|'X BORGS']] Ex Monsters * [[POLLINATOR|'POLLINATOR']] * [[ROBOGOAT|'ROBOGOAT']] * [[OCTOPHANTOM|'OCTOPHANTOM']] Crustaceax Horde * [[Master Yoong|'Master Yoong']] * [[Gigantus Conqueror|'Gigantus Conqueror']] * [[Gemtara|'Gemtara']] * [[LADYGOLD|'LADYGOLD']] * [[DOCTOR DOOM|'DOCTOR DOOM']] * SILVERAX * Yan * [[DEMON HUNTER|'DEMON HUNTER']] * [[THE MILLENNIUM KNIGHT / KORAP|'THE MILLENNIUM KNIGHT / KORAP']] Evil Rangers * [[JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER|'JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER']] Soldiers * [[ZOMFIERDS|'ZOMFIERDS']] * [[FERORZORS|'FERORZORS']] * TerraAgents * DROIBOTS * [[Karakuriors|'Karakuriors']] Monsters * [[GhostRate|'GhostRate']] * [[GENERAL OMBOT|'GENERAL OMBOT']] * MaskBall * [[OCTOOO|'OCTOOO']] * [[VICTOS|'VICTOS']] * [[MAGBAR|'MAGBAR']] * [[ZURSOT|'ZURSOT']] * [[Tribogom|'Tribogom']] * [[NUNVOR|'NUNVOR']] Episodes # [[Guardians Of The Millennium Part 1|'Guardians Of The Millennium Part 1']] # [[Guardians Of The Millennium Part 2|'Guardians Of The Millennium Part 2']] # [[The Legendary Red|'The Legendary Red']] # [[Past Cyborg|'Past Cyborg']] # Free Spirit # The Golden Warrior # Pirates Space # The Demon Of The Time # Always Ranger # The Power Of Past # Dino Exit # Cyber Storm # Dragon Force # Hunter Of Gems # The Super Dragon # Ultra Sentinel Part 1 # Ultra Sentinel Part 2 # The Light # Unlocking New Powers # All Together # Excalibur # The TigerBot # Forever Red # SIlver ' # '''Knight as a Ghost ' # '''Art Of Death # The Ultimate Plan # Space Run # Magic Stroke # ' Return Of The Master' # Attack Robot ''' # '''Last Curve # Maximum Duel # The New Yan Body # Dark Purple ''' # '''Creation Of Life # The Final Strike # End Of The Alliance Parte 1 # End Of The Alliance Parte 2 # End Of The Alliance Parte 3 ESPECIALES # Path Of The Wolf ( Special Halloween) # New Years Eve (Christmas Special) Cast Main cast = Category:Power Rangers LegacyCategory:Power Rangers: Shuriken SquadronCategory:MILLENNIUM19